Bokkun's Spoon Quest
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: The doctor is always right


The great doctor looked down at his spoon. It had no yogurt on it and this was a solid crisis. "Where are Decoe and Bocoe?" he asked sagely with the wisdom of twenty-five aeons.

"We are here, Doctor," said the gold and silver droids with their amazing knack for pasta preparation.

"Obey my words and find me yogurt," said Eggman. He carefully licked the spoon to enhance its pewter qualities.

Bokkun overheard the ongoing strife from his Overwatch match. He quickly exited the game for fear of his father's yogurt needs. He slowly brought a caring glove to his father's cheek. "Do not weep, Papa," said the short dude.

"Aye, I do not want to, but the waterworks are revvin' up, homedawg," sniffled the doctor.

Bokkun got a strong foot, and kicked his father's fat can. Eggman's Egg-rump flew to Mars and back, touching down on the red planet like a beautiful Elon Musk poem. Eggman teared up over the artistry.

Bokkun nodded with approval and fired up his jetpack. He flew to Phoenix, Arizona to find his best friend Bojack Horseman.

"Hello, Bokkun," said the ponyboy.

"'Sup, my happenin' bro?" said Bokkun. He gave some epic fist bumps like the raging inferno. He thought about justice and chaos and how they melded to form the yin and yang of all goodness and health.

"What do you need, Bokkun?" asked Bojack with his hot voice.

"I need a spoon filled with the grandest yogurt," replied Bokkun with saintly grandeur.

"Okey-doke," said Bojack and he went to his yogurt machine and selected the strawberry one. He poured great traces of curdled dairy onto the spoon. "It has happened!"

Bokkun took the spoon and studied its yogurt contents. "This is not good enough, bro." He then took the spoon and fed it to Bojack. Bojack swallowed it and fell into a deep sleep where he dreamt of his driver's license and how it tasted at Mrs. Puff's funeral.

Bokkun then flew to Kansas where he met up with Toto (the band, not the dog). "What is going on here?" asked the young robot of television messaging.

"Hello, Bokkun," said Toto. "You are looking at my solid pecs and abs."

Bokkun got made at the pecs and abs and took them to court where he sued them for 45k. Then he ran 45k and became the first robot to ever win the Piston Cup.

Lightning McQueen saw this unbelievable feat and bought some unbelievable feet from Luigi's Casa della Tires, home of the world famous Leaning Tower of Tires.

Bokkun revved up his revvies and delivered magic surprises to the battlefield, posing elegantly against the Jolly Roger flying high above the canyon. The real question was: what would Toby Keith think?

Then Bokkun noticed the sheer amount of America in his life and decided to get cultural with some righteous French fries. He ate them in Switzerland in order to prove his coolness to Bosnia and Herzegovina.

Then the final boss showed up. It was none other than Knuckles da stinkin' Echidna. Knuckles had a laser pistol that fired with dangerous powers. Bokkun had to use mirrors like his stinkin' bald head in order to deflect the certain doom. The lasers went and hit the moon and Eggman noticed this for this moon was his favourite spot in which to proclaim loo purposes.

"What has transpired?" asked Eggman as he saw Bokkun enter the front door holding Knuckles like a defeated loser.

"I have KO'd another silly beast!" announced Bokkun with the radiance of his Mr. Golden Suns.

Knuckles roared like a Godzilla of doom and tried to bite off Bokkun's arms. However, Bokkun had such righteous biceps that Knuckles's own teeth shattered upon impact. Now he could only eat salad like a turtle.

But Eggman still needed a good serving of dairy, so Bokkun had to make his own yogurt by going to the local donut shop and buying ten cans of tomato paste. He inserted the tomato paste into a can of pudding and played his spell card. Instantly, the yogurt was born within the pan and Bokkun refrigerated it for the goodness of mankind.

"Good job, Bokkun," said Decoe and Bocoe in amazement.

"Yes, I did a wholesome deed. I have supplied our father with sustenance for evermore," said Bokkun. He then pulled his trusty snowmobile out of his back pocket and drove off into the luminous sunset whistling his warrior tunes like a true hotbaby.

**THE GRAND END**


End file.
